Goodbye
by Thaii
Summary: "Did you see the frightened ones? Did you hear the falling bombs?" Goodbye blue sky - Pink Floyd. Song-fic. Kyman. Yaoi.


_Did you see the frightened ones?_

_Did you hear the falling bombs?_

Ele sabia que não podia ter ido em frente com aquela ideia idiota, sabia que não era certo, mas como poderia imaginar que o governo americano iria levá-lo a sério? Ele era apenas um garotinho de nove anos de idade! Tinha conhecimento do seu poder de persuasão, de sua capacidade de manipular as outras pessoas, mas nunca pensou que poderia fugir tanto assim de seu controle, nunca pensou que todo o seu poder e malícia iriam se voltar contra ele mesmo. Usava-o para coisas simples, como conseguir dinheiro da mãe ou manipular os seus colegas, mas agora... Agora ele tinha descoberto que o seu poder também havia um lado maligno. Um lado cruel que poderia tomar proporções catastróficas, destruindo e aniquilando tudo o que era bom. E ele seria o principal prejudicado.

No final, quem mais estava sofrendo com as consequências era ele mesmo. Não era para ser assim, não era justo! Ele só se dava bem no final, aquilo não poderia ter acontecido!

_Did you ever wonder_

_Why we had to run for shelter_

_When the promise of a brave new world_

_Unfurled beneath a clear blue sky?_

Observou desoladamente o corpo morto em seus braços, não havia mais nenhuma sombra de vida em seu rosto sereno. Calmo e tranquilo como o rosto de um cadáver deveria ser. Seus olhos, sempre tão brilhantes e intensos, agora jaziam fechados, mas ele conseguia imaginar o quão sombrios eles deveriam estar cobertos por pálpebras que jamais iriam abrir sozinhas por conta própria de novo. Nunca mais iria ver aqueles dois pontos verdes o olhando, seja com raiva ou o espiando furtivamente pela beirada dos olhos, achando que ele não percebia. Mas ele percebia. Todos os seus gestos eram notados, desde a forma que ele enrolava aqueles graciosos cachinhos ruivos nos dedos quando estava com vergonha até quando ele o olhava com raiva quando discutiam.

E era por isso que doía tanto sentir o seu corpo ficar cada vez mais duro, mais frio... Mais longe de parecer aquele mesmo menino ruivo judeu que ele tanto amava... _Judeu_. Franziu os olhos em frustração. Se não fosse seu racismo idiota, se não fosse o seu gênio vingativo e enciumado... Talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo. Não junto dele, mas respirando. Andando. Comendo. Brincando.

Vivendo.

_Did you see the frightened ones?_

_Did you hear the falling bombs?_

_The flames are all long gone_

_But the pain lingers on._

As cenas passavam em flash em sua mente. Kyle com Bebe atrás da escola. Um beijo. Ciúmes. Raiva. Traição. Rancor.

Vingança.

Washington. Presidente. Conspiração. Judeus. South Park. Família Broflovski. Eram os líderes.

Sentiu o salgado das lágrimas invadir sua boca furiosamente enquanto as memórias vinham rápido demais e o deixava atordoado, apertando o corpo mais forte contra si, como se assim ele fosse conseguir se livrar da culpa por ter o matado. Como se pudesse, de alguma forma, trazê-lo de volta a vida somente pelo fato de se arrepender por ter sido tão infantil e impulsivo.

Bombas. Sangue. Morte. A morte _dele_.

_Goodbye blue sky_

_Goodbye blue sky_

Roçou de leve os seus lábios quentes e vermelhos naqueles frios e cianóticos, sentindo um arrepio correr pela sua espinha, mas não tinha nada a ver com a diferença de temperatura que seus corpos apresentavam. Era uma onda de choque que lhe corroía por dentro e apresentava ao mesmo tempo vários sentimentos que sempre estiveram ali, mas ele fazia questão de esconder até de si mesmo. Aprofundou o beijo, invadindo timidamente a boca inerte do garoto ruivo e tentando enroscar a sua língua com a dele. Precisava experimentar daqueles lábios antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que Kyle nada mais fosse do que só mais um cadáver dentro de um caixão coberto de terra no cemitério frio e abandonado de South Park. Só de imaginar Kyle, o _seu_ Kyle, naquelas condições... O seu estomago revirava e ele tinha que se segurar para não vomitar.

Ele o amava demais para imaginá-lo em um lugar como aquele, principalmente quando sabia que era por sua culpa.

Logo ele, Eric Cartman, apaixonado por um judeu! Antissemita, racista e considerado por todos um sociopata...

A vida era mesmo engraçada e cheia de ironias.

Mesmo quando não o fazia rir.

_Goodbye_

Suas roupas, assim como o céu, estavam manchadas de sangue e o cheiro de morte lhe preenchia os pulmões como se fosse um gás fatal. Queria poder ficar ali para sempre, tendo-o mais perto do que jamais o teve em vida, mas sabia que não poderia ficar. O seu tempo estava acabando, era hora de se levantar e chamar uma ambulância para levar o cadáver do judeu para o necrotério. Junto com ele só iriam as lembranças e a culpa por ter sido o causador da morte da única pessoa que ele já havia amado.

Tocou o seu rosto uma última vez, tentando gravar na memória a textura de sua pele e tudo o que haviam passado juntos em seus nove anos de vida. Passou tão rápido...

Fitou com tristeza os seus lábios rachados e azuis, da mesma cor que o céu jamais iria se parecer de novo.

Não para ele.

_Goodbye_


End file.
